


Unto eternity

by CrystalNavy



Series: Family [3]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Sengoku made his grand announcement, but what do the Whitebeard Pirates think about the whole matter? Mini fics ranging from past, present or future.





	1. Haruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruta hates Gol D. Roger. He has his own reasons why, and those reasons are shocking, to say the least.

"Gol D. Roger, you say? Well, aren't you a dedicated fanboy of his?" Haruta's grin was positively feral "Too bad his era is over, schmuck. And if you know what's good for you, you won't mention that name in front of me again. I am letting you off the hook this time, but next time, I won't be as forgiving."

The self-proclaimed Gol D. Roger fanboy had enough brains to scamper off.

"Um, Captain?" one of Haruta's crew members mustered the courage to ask "Why did you do that for? He wasn't a threat...."

"It's because I hate Gol D. Roger, you dipshit." Haruta wasn't in the mood for mind games "And as for the why, I'll say my reasons are personal and I'll leave it at that."

Haruta retreated into his cabin, throwing himself onto his comfy mattress.

What he said was true. Gol D. Roger didn't deserve fanboys, or any other kind of fans for that matter. Gol D. Roger, who started the great Pirate Era.

Gol D. Roger, whose very name condemned an innocent man, a man full of life, to death.

Haruta remembered that day, four years ago.....

-x-

"Come on, Ace." Haruta had grinned "It will be the biggest prank ever! Marco is gonna be so pissed."

"Okay, okay!" Ace had laughed "But you owe me one."

And so they focused on preparing and successfully executing said prank.

Marco was pissed off indeed, very much so.

Ace and Haruta spent the next few hours evading Marco's wrath, and he decided to let them off the hook eventually

"You know, I envy you, Ace." Haruta had admitted that afternoon "You seem so.....alive."

"I assure you that this is not the case." Ace's expression turned somber "What I am doing cannot be classified as really living."

Then he retreated into his cabin, leaving Haruta to ponder his statement.

-x-

Now, Haruta wished he hadn't.

He was interrupted as Yoko, his first mate, stepped in with a cup of herbal tea.

"It helps with stress." she smiled sheepishly

Haruta drank from the cup gratefully

"I am curious. Why do you really hate Gol D. Roger?" Yoko prodded

"All right, I'll tell you. It's because he - or rather, his name and legacy - condemned my best friend to death." Haruta told her in a bitter tone

"Tell me more." Yoko pressed further

"As you know, before I made this crew - Red Pirates - I used to be a Whitebeard Pirate. There was another beside me, whom I cared for deeply. He had flames of life burning within him, shining brightly. No one in my old crew could help but like him. We were ready to train him and make him our former Captain's successor. But that's when tragedy struck. He was captured, and because of Gol D. Roger's legacy, he was killed on the same day."

"What kind of legacy?"

"He was......" Haruta looked at the horizon "He was......."

Memories flooded Haruta's mind.

__

_Haruta watched the footage via special Den Den Mushi, stolen from a Marine vessel._

_"A year and three months later, a child was born." Sengoku prattled on "A child was born, carrying the blood of the most evil man in the world. That child....."_

_Haruta didn't miss the look Ace gave Sengoku, silently begging him not to finish._

_"......was you." Sengoku finished coldly_

_Haruta saw Ace's eyes, filled to the brim with raw pain.  
_

"My best friend was Gol D. Roger's son." Haruta admitted "And I hate his dad, for not being there for him, for leaving a legacy that would condemn his own son to death for simply existing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I think that Haruta was very close to Ace in his own right, and has the biggest reason to hate Roger as a result.


	2. 3rd Division Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He understood how his comrade and brother must have felt. After all, he too was dubbed a monster due to his strength and his Devil Fruit powers. The only difference is that he won't let anyone else suffer like he had.

"Stop that, if you can!" the 3rd Division Commander threw a ginormous iceberg at the execution platform

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. He knew how his youngest brother must feel, for he too experienced that same kind of pain.

"You Navy seek to bring us down, calling us monsters or whatever." Jozu stated calmly "I am hated for my Devil Fruit powers. He is hated for the very blood within him."

Then Jozu turned around and punched the Marine closest to him.

_  
It was a peaceful village. The children treated each other like an extended family, with a single exception._

_That exception was Jozu._

_Because people feared his Devil Fruit power and the damage it could do, he was never allowed to play with other children, or associate himself with them._

_Jozu lived a very lonely life as a result._

_Until he met Whitebeard and the rest of his family._

_Family that appreciated him for who he was._

_And he didn't want to lose a single one of his new siblings.  
_

Jozu understood all too well, but his brother didn't, not yet anyway.

"Listen to me, Portgas D. Ace!" Jozu screamed as he swatted away a group of Marines who aimed to one-shot him "The world may hate us for who we are, but we shall not let that bring us down! We shall live on and laugh at their idiocy! So don't just lie down and let them decide your fate! Stand up and fight with us! Fight for your right to live!"


	3. Namur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They helped each other in their own way. That's why the pain he felt now didn't matter.

"You never cared, did you?" Namur looked up at the sky "No, of course you didn't. You were always too benevolent for that, at least towards us. Our enemies trembled at the sight of you. That's why you had to go, I suppose. That's why they let you be broken mentally, wasn't it? I am sorry I hadn't realized it before. That you were just like me, that both of us were discriminated against. Just as I couldn't change my species, you couldn't change your blood. But you, you who had it worse than me, had been there for me, while I've never been there for you, at least not to the extent you needed me."

Namur sat down on the ground, legs crossed

"You never gave a hoot that I was a Fishman." Namur continued "You were always a curious fellow, wanting to know more about our species. But there was never a slightest hint of malice in your attitude towards me. To this day, I have not encountered anyone quite like you, you know?"

He remembered everything, how miserable he felt in his early days, how he met a family in Pops and his crew, and finally, the meeting with him, an energetic youth who had showed Namur how it felt like to not be discriminated against, defending him from the bullies who would do so.

And despite this, when he thought about that, Namur felt disgusted with himself, felt like scum of the Earth. That kid had tried everything in his power to make sure that people who treated Namur horribly saw the error of their ways one way or another. Yet when their roles were switched, when that very same kid was sitting on death row, Namur couldn't do a thing to change the situation.

_  
"You Fishmen are all the same." an angry voice announced "Thinking that you could lord over us, just as your friend - Arlong, if I recall correctly - had done. And now you go and join Whitebeard Pirates, just because you want to continue lording over us while cowering behind his mark. Well, you picked the wrong sort of people to try and pull that stunt on."_

_"Please." Namur protested weakly "I have nothing to do with Arlong, and I don't want to lord over you. All I want to do is repay Pops for showing me kindness when no one else did....."_

_"Lies! You Fishmen are all the same! You want to exterminate the human race so that you become a dominant race instead!"_

_"Now you are pushing it." an angry voice declared_

_Namur turned around and saw his youngest brother, Portgas D. Ace, who looked ready to do some damage_

_"Namur is not like that." Ace hissed "And I'll be happy to disillusion you of your crazy beliefs, even if it means using force to do it."_

_With that, the troublemakers decided to flee, rather than staying to fight."_

_"You didn't have to, you know." in spite of his words, Namur looked relieved_

_"I wanted to." Ace kept his expression neutral "I can't stand this kind of behavior."  
_

And now.....now Namur knew why Ace felt that way. He knew why now, all right.

And he wished he didn't know.

Because not knowing would mean that the reveal never happened.

That he never had to see his brother in chains, suffering in silence because of the blood he carried.

To see his brother die at the hands of a maniac, one Namur knew was dangerous.

He let his brother die, and he did nothing to prevent it from happening.

He would never forget the sin he carried on his conscience.

Namur ran his hand along the smooth stone of the grave.

"I'll miss you, you reckless idiot." Namur spoke with fondness "My younger sibling, who died for something that can't be changed."

Gravestone. 

Ace's gravestone.

And tears started falling in droves.


End file.
